minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
M0d Ω g0n£ wr0ng part 2
This is the sequel to M0d Ω g0n£ wr0ng and is fake. Honestly, just a bunch of creepypastas stuck in a story. So apparently, this mod is a bunch of MCC, but why? How can they get in? Anyways, the face in the map disappeared and appeared in the sky! We were in trouble, it barfed lava, I managed to escape, we met at the base and they saw "Burn W0lf", we all were sitting next to each other and nothing happened. We were really scared and went to the nether to get some quartz, soul sand, and nether blocks. Then one of us saw null but white, y'know, this is just getting ridiculous yeah why are there so many creepypastas here? Suddenly, I got a weird feeling and found three portals, one emerald, one made of lapis, and one made of Redstone. We split up "emegencyguy90" I went through the lapis portal and saw blue steve, around us, was just sea Me: wow this is awesome wish I could swim here. Blue Steve: who are you? Me: well I am just here! I'm not here to hurt anything, I Blue Steve: well you've been separated from your friends for now. Me: what I looked around and saw no one in sight, not even outside. I went out of the portal. When I did, I thought I heard "Wait!". "crepekiller1" I went through the Redstone portal and found Red steve. Me: fire, fire everywhere just how I like it, Red Steve: So what do you like about fire? Me: wha?? Hey, mind your own… Never mind. Red Steve: you should go back, your friends are gone. I looked around and saw no one, they weren't hiding, they were just gone! Me: where are they? Red Steve: they are gone, maybe you should get your ear checked Me: are you saying I am deaf? I went back through the portal, I heard something but I didn't want to listen. "entity963" I went through the emerald portal and saw green steve, all desert. Green Steve: You are in big trouble when you installed this mod, we are trapped here, and can't stop them. Me: My friend installed the mod, not me. Green Steve: well you are still in trouble, the world of MC can't go on like this! 01101101 01101111 01100100: So you know, can't let you live, Green Steve: run! Me: but what about you? Green Steve: I can handle him! Just then I saw a weird figure, a green and black MC skin with a bunch of binary on it, it killed GS. We all came back and met each other at the base, this is bonkers! a weird entity just killed green steve! really Red steve is still alive yeah I saw blue steve and he didn't die. <01101101 01101111 01100100> well face my servant! (back to "emegencyguy90") We were teleported to an arena again! And then had to destroy guardians and elders. Then drowned null came by when we were done with them. I am starting to glitch out! yeah me too And it took longer to take out drowned null out than null. When we did, entity 303 came by. We were glitched hard, we all took out splash potions of harming and killed him too. urgh oh no Blue and red Steve suddenly appeared out of nowhere, we will get revenge you will pay for what you have done!!!!!!! the barricade has been weakened! I won't be defeated! we can't take a hit! I will get him! Kinghacker suddenly decided to join the game and doomed us all with lightning. Unfortunately, the entity trapped the steves again! We couldn't save them this time, we were worried about kinghacker though. we need to hack the game ourselves if we want to beat him. got that Kinghacker teleported to us and died for no reason, huh what happened here? A lighting crashed down and we saw Herobrine. get ready! part three is coming next. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Mods Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:M0d Ω g0n£ wr0ng series Category:Series Category:Mods Category:Dragon981 Category:Steve Category:Null Category:Entity 303 Category:Herobrine Category:Colored steves